


Snuggle Bug

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the winter time, ladybugs slow down to hibernate, and have been known to stowaway inside homes for warmth. Marinette is no different. As a true, sleepy and cold Ladybug, she'll latch onto anything that moves. And is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We needed a fic resolving around Mari and her ladybug tendencies :3  
> And cuddles. We can never have too many cuddles.

In her defense, it was cold.

It's supposed to be the coldest day in Paris.

And ladybugs didn't do cold. And she was a ladybug and had to suffer the same hardships of the icy air. But since she couldn't quite exactly snuggle up and sleep the whole winter, she would love too; this was the outcome she dealt with instead. Being mostly awake this winter, being very cold, extremely tired, and slow.

Winter months were not easy months.

And today wasn't going to be easy.

She was probably half conscious when she arrived to school in a coat four times thicker than everyone else's. Not that it did enough. The cold still bit at her exposed face, seemed soak into her being through the shivering skin and started to bleed into her veins. It made her colder, it made her slow, it made her very tired. She just wanted to stop, lay down and curl up into the tightest ball she could make and sleep till everything cold and icy was gone.

Yes. That sounded nice. Sleep in something warm. Her bed was warm. And her pillows. They'd be great walls against the winter. She could sleep in peace undisturbed and wake up refreshed for the spring.

Yes this was a good idea.

It'd be perfect if her bed appeared her right now instead of white fluffy snow.

And a black coat.

Where did that coat come from?

She stopped, bouncing against a firm chest that suddenly appeared before her. Typically she would have reeled away, apologized, and continued on.

But she was tired.

And cold.

And she could feel the heat coming off that chest and without even thinking about it she pressed against that warmth, shivering as it started to melt the ice in her body. She faintly heard a voice over her head, uttering words she didn't understand.

Or care to understand.

All she wanted to do was bury herself into this.

She nearly sighed in relief when she felt arms wrap around her, pressing her harder into the soft material and warm body. She heard more words fly over head, hurried and garbled. She didn't care, too content just lounging against the other body, her shivers dying down.

Her bed would still be better.

She could still feel the winter around her.

But this was nice.

The body was firm, seemed to shape perfectly against her, smelled nice, and felt so secure she was willing to tolerate the open cold just to lean against them.

She gave a start when she started to move. Confused, she squinted up, growling at the worried green eyes staring down at her. Why were they moving? It made everything shift. She could already feel colder.

Damnit.

She just wanted to sleep...

Arms pressed tighter against her, pulling her up and wrapping around her legs and back and that was enough. Even if her legs were exposed, she felt warm to core. She hid her face against that warm coat and sighed in relief at the returning warmth. It wasn't as great as it was before but it was doable. Though it'd be better if they stopped moving.

Why were they even moving?

Didn't they know you don't move when it's cold?

No, you don't.

You find warmth, encase yourself in it, and stay put.

And sleep.

And be warm.

It's not that hard to understand!

But it became better. Suddenly there was warmth _everywhere and oh man this was amazing she is literal goo in their arms with this air._

And it the air smelled so nice.

Like cookies, and cakes, and bread, and...

It smelled like home.

She heard more voices talk over her head, felt her legs drop gently back to the floor. She still leant up against that warm body, happy to have arms still wrapped around her. Only for them to drop away.

Why did they drop away?

But it was still doable. The air was warm, the body was still there and she content to just lean. Only to cringe when she felt a cold wind blow past her, and then the warm body did the worst thing ever.

_It moved away._

She clutched the soft coat, trying to keep it there.

It was not going to leave her, not when she was so close to comfort.

"Marinette?" a familiar voice questioned, lightly resting on her wrists, pausing like they were torn to pry her away. "It's ok, you're home now."

Then why did she still feel the cold brushing her?!

She felt warm lips press against the back of her head, and the tickle of a clipped mustache dancing at her scalp. A huge body pressed at her back as thick, warm arms wrapped around her. "I got you sweetie," her father's voice hummed in her ear. Her grip fell away as she was swept up, and Marinette curled up as tight as she could into her father's bear hug, nuzzling his broad chest.

She heard a faint promise to come back, but Marinette was too lost in the heat of the large body cuddling her.

She was rightfully asleep in her bed, cocooned in her thickest blankets when three friends peeked in to check on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> http://patchedupartist.deviantart.com/art/Snuggle-Bug-ML-comic-651133773


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the winter time, ladybugs slow down to hibernate, and have been known to stowaway inside homes for warmth. Marinette is no different. As a true, sleepy and cold Ladybug, she'll latch onto anything that moves. And is warm.

She stand corrected.

She didn't know cold.

_This was cold._

The damn akuma thought it'd be hilarious to throw her into a damn freezer. A damn freezer full of ice cream, and it was cold enough that the cartons had frost growing on them like moss on a tree, and they fell when she was thrown in and she had icy bricks pressed up on top of her, pinning her down to a cold floor and she just shut down.

She knew in the back of her mind that she needed to get up, that she needed to get to that akuma because Chat hasn't arrived yet, and it was going to go after Chloe but it was just so cold, and the ice cream felt like tons weighing her body, and she could feel it seeping in and slowly encasing her very being. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to crawl away, find something, _anything_ that she could hide under, curl up, and just sleep and wait for the frost to leave.

But she couldn't move. She couldn't crawl away, move out from under the brick cartons of sugary ice and milk, or even curl up.

But she couldn't sleep...

She...

She heard a loud click and a heaving grunt.

"Ladybug!"

She cracked her heavy eyes open, blinking at the blonde hair and wide, fearful green eyes.

Chat finally arrived...

No... that... that wasn't... Chat.

He didn't wear white on him.

What blond... who did she know wear a white... like that?

"Ladybug?" he repeated frantically, much closer now.

Adrien?

That's right. He was there when the akuma attacked. Chloe was clutching his arm. Looks like he got away.

She jerked when a hot hand cupped her cheek. It burned. The difference was burning. It felt like fire was searing over her skin. There was no relief in it.

Adrien swore above her, withdrawing his hand and starting to shove the cartons off her. She gritted her teeth and hissed as each one as shoved away, feel ice peel off of her like a band-aid.

Hot hands grabbed her arms and she was pulled flush against his body. Heat seared over her, overwhelming her. She could only clutch his sleeves, gritting her teeth at the temperature difference. She was half dragged, half carried out the freezer, and just completely encased in Adrien's warmth. Harsh shivers racked her body, and as the lingering cold started to burn, Ladybug clutched Adrien tight, pressing into him as hard as she could. Hot hands pressed back, rubbing as quickly as they could, trying to ease the cold from her body.

Adrien sat up, and she squirmed till was curled up tight in his lap, trembling.

"Ladybug," he whispered softly, still rubbing at her arm and back. This would've been amazing if she wasn't so cold. All she could focus on was the heat, trying to will it to wrap around her. "Are you ok?"

She squashed her whole face against his chest, feeling and hearing the frantic pound of his heart and the heat of a firm body sweep the chill from her face. His hands left hot trails on her form, and slowly, very slowly, the cold was melted away.

Ladybug was left panting, her body twitching from the sudden brush of chills and then the sudden heat.

She felt exhausted.

Tikki echoed it, a warning beep coming from her earring. Adrien tensed below her while Ladybug didn't respond, just content with where she was. She heard him gulp above her, quietly pressing, "Are you ok?"

"I," she managed out, forcing her eyes open and blinking a few times as she tried to wake. She brought a hand up to rub her face, to ease the sleep from her eyes. But her hands were too cold, and she settled with rubbing her face against his shirt instead. "I will be... just... few minutes."

She heard a soft, "Ok" above her, and suddenly his body was so much warmer.

Yes.

This was nice.

More warmth.

She gave a happy hum as his arms fully wrapped around her, bringing her into a hug. His hot breathe flooded through her hair, tickling her scalp pleasingly.

This was a nice place to sleep. She smiled. Cold couldn't touch her here. And he smelled so nice. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she just stayed here the rest of the month.

He twitched when her earrings beeped again.

Ladybug didn't respond, teetering on the edge of sleep.

"Ladybug?" Adrien called.

She hummed.

"You... you should probably go."

She didn't want too.

He jumped and she jerked when there was a loud scream that was all too familiar. Ladybug groaned and resettled back on him, nuzzling his shoulder as he moved, looking for Chloe. "Ladybug," he called, a little more insistent.

Both cringed when they heard the most horrible wail.

"He's making her sing," Adrien uttered in pure horror.

Ladybug gave a louder, longer groan.

Another beep from her earring.

Adrien squeezed her, pressing her tightly against him as his nose buried in her hair, breathing in her scent. Ladybug relaxed against him, enjoying this. Both ignored the faint cackle of the akuma, and Chloe's banshee cries. All too soon his grip relaxed, and he patted her shoulder. "You need to go," he insisted.

Ladybug made no move to get up and hide away.

She did open her eyes when she felt herself moving. Adrien easily picked her up, hurrying to a different room and setting her down on a couch. They peered at each other, soaking the other in. He was worried. She was tired. And it took all her will not to grab him and pull him down till he was blanketing her once again.

He gives her a weak smile. "Get better soon," he ordered. "Chat'll need you."

She gave a faint nod as there was another beep.

Adrien rushed out, and Marinette allowed the transformation to drop.

Tikki fell onto her stomach, curled up and shivering. Pressing her close, Marinette curled up around the kwami, feeling ghost chills licking at her skin. Tikki nuzzled her stomach, sighing in relief as her body heat wrapped around her. "Let's not do that again," she requested softly.

Marinette hummed in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the winter time, ladybugs slow down to hibernate, and have been known to stowaway inside homes for warmth. Marinette is no different. As a true, sleepy and cold Ladybug, she'll latch onto anything that moves. And is warm.

Unlike last time, Marinette actually made it to and through school!

...She just wound up sleeping most of the day, snuggled up mostly to Alya's side; but the tired girl liked to count it. Will count it. It took effort to get out of bed today. _Real effort._ The minute she felt the cold when she stepped outside, she almost went back in, attendance be damned. It was all so much better inside, where her bed lay, with soft plush covers and her soft plush pillows and her soft plush, warmth trapping bed.

Oh how she missed them.

It made her realize just how sucky this sleeping spot was.

The classroom was warm enough, Alya was a great source of heat, but the desk was not comfortable. At all.

She considered quite a few times just throwing caution into the wind and flop in her best friend's lap. It'd be so much warmer and nicer than this. And Alya wouldn't mind. Maybe she'll even play with her hair, change the style. And Marinette could sleep, warm, happy, and content.

She'd wake up with a stiff back, but it'd be worth it.

She gave a start when she felt a pat on her head, Alya softly cooing, "It's time to head home girl."

Marinette groaned, pressing closer to her best friend. Home was nice. But there was cold in the way.

She did not like the cold!

"That means you gotta let me go."

She gave a louder, longer, argumentative groan.

"Come on, I gotta babysit. You can come with me, but they may draw on your face..."

...Maybe worth it?

No, wait, what if it showed while she was Ladybug? And Marinette had the same mark... ugh. Uuuuuuugh.

With great reluctance, Marinette released Alya and slumped over on the desk, curling up into a ball as she rested her head on the desk. She could feel Alya's frown at her. "You sure you're going to be ok? You've been pretty slow for a while now."

Marinette hummed absently.

"Maybe you should get help... I bet Adrien wouldn't mind helping you get home!"

She wouldn't mind either. He was warm. So very, nicely warm. And as she discovered as Ladybug, he was perfect to curl up against.

That reminds her, she still needed to thank him for helping her.

She heard Alya huff beside her. "He already left..."

That was a real shame.

Marinette gave a happy sigh when Alya ran fingers through her hair. "Go home and go to bed Mari, have your cell handy if you need to contact anyone... and DON'T fall asleep on the way."

A confirmative hum.

"I want to hear you say it."

Grimacing, Marinette licked her lips, stretching her mouth to secure that it would work. With a very sleep heavy voice, she echoed, "I will get home and not fall asleep till I am home."

Alya stared down at her. Marinette gazed up sleepily.

Her best friend opened her mouth to speak, only jump as her cell went off. "Shoot!" she swore, "I gotta go, you get home! Safely!"

"I will," Marinette managed, her eyes following Alya as she rushed out. And then her head fell like a rock on the desk. Ugh. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh. The cold was waiting outside. She didn't want to face it yet.

And the classroom was still pretty warm. Not comfy, but warm...

She was preparing for it.

Yes. That's why she hasn't moved yet.

She was getting ready.

She will be soon.

Probably.

"Marinette?"

She hummed, smearing her face on that desk. Go away.

"Are, are you ok?"

Let her sleep damnit.

"Marinette?"

A hot hand touched her shoulder and Marinette registered that there was a greater heat source than just this room. She latched onto the arm that hand belonged too, intent to pull it closer.

She snapped out of it when she heard a high pitch squeal.

Looking up, her eyes widened when she saw a red faced, wide eyed Nathanael gaping at her.

Oh.

Oh!

She jerked her arms back, releasing him. Nathanael stumbled away from her, bumping into Chloe's desk as he blushed.

"I'm so sorry," she rushed out.

Nathanael made some sort of high pitched noise.

Damnit. She broke him. If he goes akuma again, it's her fault. Good job Marinette. _Good job._

"Are you, are you ok Nath?" she asked, reaching for him, only to think better of it and reel her hands back into herself, curling up a little. The back of her mind whispered how warm he was. She was not going to risk touching him. She had to stay focus. Else she'd give him anxiety.

He nodded, still making a sort of high pitched noise. But, he seemed to have a better grasp on himself. Looking away and fingering his sketchbook, he nervously asked, "Are, are you ok?"

Ok good, he was going to recover.

He was going to live past this!

Good.

This was very good.

Flashing him the best smile she could give at the moment, she reassured, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... sleepy." Which was true. She was tired. And damn Tikki was so lucky to sleep in her nice warm purse all huddled up. If she wasn't too big for the purse Marinette would've joined her. It sounded so nice. A small dark space. Carried around, safe, and untouched by the cold.

Lucky kwami.

"Are, are you going to make, make it back h-home ok?" the sweet artist asked, still not daring to get close in case she tried to grab him again.

"I should be fine," she eased. Maybe she could run. Yeah. Run. Her blood will be pumping, she wouldn't notice the cold immediately, she could make it. Yeah. That's a good plan. She could totally make it.

"Oh, ok," Nathanael uttered, casting her a wary glance and very quickly slipped out of the room, still red.

Such a sweet boy.

Now to hurry home!

...After she mentally prepared for it.

She had to make it!

She was just securing that she will.

* * *

She didn't make it.

She did try! With great determination, she burst through the doors, faced the snow with the intent to get home fast!

And wound up collapsing on the first bench she could reach, shivers racing through her as the cold air completely overwhelmed her.

She should call Papa. Have him come pick her up. But it was so much better having her hands up against her chest, they helped trap warmth. And she needed it. And it was far colder now than it was this morning.

And she should really call Papa.

Marinette blinked when she heard something shrill and scolding above her. Squinting up, all she saw was gold with black pants.

Chloe.

Of course it was Chloe.

Standing there, utterly unbothered by the cold and she was just so lucky that she wasn't. That she wasn't cold enough to get sleepy, that she could stand there and scold her for... what was the blonde even going on about?

She was too tired to care.

She squinted up at the blonde, watching turquoise lips smack about as the blonde prattled above her, making wild gestures that Marinette couldn't grasp. She was really too tired for this. Maybe if Marinette just curled, laid stiff for a few minutes, the blonde would get bored and leave her alone. And then she could... what was she supposed to do again?

Marinette didn't know.

She didn't remember.

All she knew was that her head was getting heavy.

And she wanted to sleep.

And Chloe was starting to sound like one of the adults from Charlie Brown. Gazing up at her lazily, Marinette could picture the sounds coming out of her.

"Wuah wah! Wah wah WAH wuah!"

A sleepy amused smile cracked over her lips. Why couldn't Chloe sound like this all the time?

Marinette jerked when a sharp nail jabbed at her cheek. "Wuah Wah Wang!"

The noirette blinked.

"Marientte Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe repeated angrily.

"Uh?" Marinette uttered.

The blonde scoffed. "Did you listen to _anything_ that I've been saying?!"

Was it even was important?

"I swear!" Chloe huffed, "You are just impossible!" She jerked her hip to side, not realizing her mistake as she leant closely towards the bench. Marinette noticed it though. She noticed the body heat, and even if the perfume was too strong for her nose, heat was heat and she could not be picky. Survival instincts kicking in, Marinette latched on.

Chloe screamed.

"That's my designer coat! Let go!" she shrilled, flicking Marinette's head to get her to let go. Marinette made a face at the annoyance, but tolerated it for the warmth.

She needed this.

When flicking didn't help, Chloe tried to shove her away instead. She was successful on the third on try, sending Marinette completely off the bench and flipped over the ground, where the girl laid in a stiff cringe.

"You wrinkled it!" Chloe wailed, shooting her a heated glare. And then sped away before the French Chinese girl could even think of grabbing her again.

Marinette for her part made no move to go after her.

She was definitely more awake now.

There was snow on her neck.

_There was snow touching her bare open neck._

_Snow must **never** touch bare skin._

High, squeaking groans emitted from the noirette that cringed in the cold.

This was horrible.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he  _finally_ sat down on his nice warm couch. He's sure that there have been worse, colder days than today; but the bite of it was still present. All it made him want to do was bundle up in the thickest blankets they owned.

Which reminded him of Ladybug.

Ever since it started getting colder, she's requested that they lessen the patrols some.

 _"I'm really slowing down,"_ she admitted to him at the very start of winter, somewhat pressed to his side, grimacing at the lightest cold breeze. _"Tikki told me it was only going to get worse."_

Being the valiant partner that he was, he had reassured her that he could cover those patrols instead. And they have been going real fine. He could handle it on his own. But he couldn't deny how happy it made him the few times Ladybug managed to join him out, dressed in a coat that Marinette had apparently made for her. And would happily make for him if he asked.

Which he declined.

Marinette seemed to be really tired these days. He didn't want to trouble her with making another coat for him, though he would certainly like one.

He glanced out the window, watching snow slowly drift down. He hoped his lady was warm, wherever she was.

...And Marinette.

What was up with her?

He's noticed that she's been really out of lately, and very tired. And didn't really respond much to anything. Unless someone was standing next to her. She always had to huddle up next to someone. It was cute, and a little concerning. He didn't know if she was even aware of him when she latched onto him earlier that week. And she certainly didn't seem aware of Ivan when she sidled up beside him and leant on him, despite the giant's discomfort with the sudden contact. Though it was very cute seeing Ivan gently pat her head like she was a little baby kitten.

He hoped she got home ok.

He wondered why she was so tired.

He knew why with Ladybug, ladybugs and cold just didn't mix. At all. He even got confirmation from Plagg about the heroine and the cold.

 _"You'll really have to pick it up during the cold seasons,"_ his kwami lectured with a rare grimace, _"Ladybugs always slow down and crash during the winter. Nothing too dangerous, but out of all the animal traits to get, they certainly got it the roughest."_

Plagg told him that she could end up falling asleep on him, and would stay asleep till it warm. They only ever had one close call with a Ladybug. She had been separated from her Black Cat by an avalanche, and might've slept herself to death if his predecessor hadn't found her in time. Though she did sleep on for almost half a week.

Scared by the story, he's been attentive with his lady. Which lead to quite a scare when she had been tossed into the freezer.

Leaving her alone had been hard.

But, he had nothing on why _Marinette_ slowed down so much this winter.

All he got was that she was tired.

Was she sick?

No, she didn't look sick. Though when she clung to him, her skin was a little cold to the touch, despite how thickly bundled she was. Sort like Ladybug when he dragged her out of that freezer... They both smelled nice. Like sweets and-

Wait.

Adrien frowned, sitting up. Was it possible for different people to have the same scent?

Just as he started to roll the possibility around, his cell went off.

Grumbling under his breathe, he saw that Chloe was calling him. Sighing, he answered with a tired, "Hey."

_"You would not believe what Marinette did to me!"_

Oh boy.

_"She GRABBED me!"_

"She did?" he asked, not too entirely surprised. She was very grabby this winter. Sort of like another certain heroine he knew...

 _"It was horrible Adrihoney! She was sleeping on a_ bench _and I-"_

"She what?!" he exclaimed, tensing.

Chloe scoffed on the phone. _"Adrihoney, I love you, but you got to get with the program! What is with people and not listening to me today!"_

"Chloe!" he stressed, "She was sleeping on a bench?!"

 _"Yes! That idiot was passed out on the bench! Like a good person I am, I go over to let her know that benches are for_ sitting, _not_ sleeping. _She wants to sleep, she can go home; which is_  right next to the school. _Can you believe that lazy bum? Anyway! I was helping her, and she had the_ gall _to grab me! She wrinkled my designer coat!"_ There was a sniff on the other end.

"Is she still there?!" Adrien demanded.

 _"I don't know,"_ Chloe snipped, _"but I do know that she's going to fix this-"_

"I gotta go," Adrien cuts in, ending the call and tossing his cell away. "Plagg?" he called, "Plagg! Where are you?"

"Plagg is not here, he's taking a nap," the kwami called out.

Adrien raced to his waste bin, peeking in and meeting two little green eyes glaring up at him. "Claws out!" he ordered.

"Uh," was all the kwami could emit as he was sucked into the ring. Chat Noir flew outside Adrien's window, dashing towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the winter time, ladybugs slow down to hibernate, and have been known to stowaway inside homes for warmth. Marinette is no different. As a true, sleepy and cold Ladybug, she'll latch onto anything that moves. And is warm.

His first stop was at her house, just in case she did make it, and he could deal with the after effects of a worried heart. But peeking in, he swore when he didn't see her in her room. Scaling down the wall and peeking into every window he could find, he didn't see Marinette anywhere. Her parents didn't look concerned, and probably had no reason to be yet. It's only been a little over ten minutes since school ended. No reason for any big concern.

Though Chat was ready to explode with worry. He took comfort that Marinette thankfully was still bundled up in a thick coat; even if it didn't seem to be enough for her.

Particularly since she was compelled to sleep still.

And if she wasn't anywhere in the house, she still had to be at school.

Heart skipping in his chest as his nerves rattled inside him, Chat raced down the street to the building, racing up the steps and stopping at the entrance opening, his eyes flying around the courtyard for Marinette.

She wasn't on any of the benches.

Where was she?!

"Marinette?!" he shouted, panic filling his being at the sight of the empty courtyard. Did she manage to leave? Did she fall asleep on the way home? Did he miss her? Or did she retreat inside the school?

He was just about to race inside, score around for her when a tired, grumpy groan answered him.

He jerked to the right, eyes widening when he saw a dark figure huddled up against the wall, curled up into a tight ball, and grimacing the fiercest frown he's ever seen on her face.

Chat was at her side in an instant, gently cupping her cheek with his claws. But he couldn't feel her temperature through the gloves, and dragged her closer to press his cheek against hers.

It wasn't that cold.

She was ok.

She was going to be ok.

He sighed in relief, almost slumping on top of her. Marinette's grimace sunk even further as she squinted up at him, wondering who hell came _this_ time to disturb her nap.

"Don't scare me like that Princess," he sighed, laughing weakly as he recovered from his scare.

She gave a disgruntled hum before shuffling closer to him, stopping only when her body was perfectly nestled against him. Chat in turn wrapped his arms around her, securing her in a warm hug. He buried his nose in her hair, feeling little flakes of snow biting at his chin as he breathed her scent in. Cinnamon, vanilla, flour, and lavender. Familiar and comforting.

He cracked his green eyes open, peering down at her knowingly.

His nose was never wrong.

This was Ladybug's scent.

He found his lady.

He pulled Marinette's body closer, nuzzling. Warm breathe brushed against his bare neck as she sighed and leant into him, twitching shivers starting to slow down. Nervously, he asked, "Are, are you ok My Lady?"

"No..." came the tired reply, and his heart leapt to his throat.

"No?!" he repeated, drawing away, much to her irritation.

Very slowly, she said, her voice laced with bitter soreness. "Snow touched my neck, Chaton."

For the second time in these short minutes, Chat nearly slumped again. He laughed in relief. "That's good," he chuckled.

Marinette shook her head, grimacing as she pressed her face against his chest. "No minou, it's horrible. It was a horrible experience."

He simply laughed, purring as he brought her closer and rubbing his face all over her head. Marinette whined in protest as his affections shuffled her about, keeping her from getting too comfortable. "Stooop," she whined.

Right. "Right," he echoed, drawing away enough to scoop her up. "Shall the knight escort the Princess to her castle?"

Marinette didn't reply, simply snuggling up and getting comfortable. Chat raced them to her home, dropping onto her balcony and was relieved to find the trapdoor unlocked. Dropping to her bed waiting below, Marinette latched to her covers the minute Chat let go to close the latch behind him. When he turned to face her again, he was humorously surprised to see that she had rolled herself up in a cocoon and was pressed up against her huge cat plush.

"At least take your shoes off My Lady," he lightly scolds, dropping down beside her and rifling through the sheets, easily finding her boots. She groaned in protest and tried to wiggle away from him, but couldn't go far with the cat plush blocking her. Advantage set, Chat relieved her of her boots, and her little pink socks shuffled to get under the blankets.

Setting her boots down by her bed, Chat perked when he heard a shuffle and soft grunt. A little red kwami burst out of the mass of fabrics and paused beside him. She blinked her big blue eyes at him slowly, squinting like she wasn't sure if he was there or not. Before Chat could breathe a word to little god, she turned away in disinterest and flew down to the jungle that took over Marinette's room.

Did she always have so many plants in her room?

And... what was that one?

It was a strange red looking plant, and it was the one that the little kwami flew too.

Too curious now, he jumped down, coming closer to the strange red plant in her room. He gaped when he saw that it was covered in ladybugs. All huddled up and stiff on the plant. "You have ladybugs!" he exclaimed excitedly, his tail flicking about happily.

A disgruntled hum answered.

Chat gave a happy purr. Looking up the loft, he joked, "You sure are popular with the _ladies_ Bugaboo."

An unhappy groan answered him, and Chat snickered as purrs rolled off of him in waves.

He was so happy and giddy right now.

He knew who his lady is.

She was home safe and warm and might be good enough to wake up soon.

And turns out she was a real _ladies_ bug.

Heh heh.

His purr paused, the room going quiet as Chat frowned.

Naturally, now that he knew, he should tell her who he was. How would she take him being Adrien? Especially since she didn't seem to like him... unless he was being her personal heater. Then again, she latched onto anybody that could provide heat to combat the nip in the air.

Would she be delighted to learn it was him?

Or would she want a different partner?

He jumped when he heard approaching steps. Quickly he duck down, trying to hide among the plants as the trapdoor to her room flipped open. "Marinette?" her mother called, looking the loft. The mound of covers shifted and there was Marinette in all her sleepy glory. And glorious she looked, her hair a beautiful tangled mess, Chat wanted to run his claws through the strands.

Her mother hummed in surprise. "I didn't hear you come home."

Marinette blinked down at her, looking around her room. She gave her mother a small shrug.

"Take your coat off if you're going to sleep. You don't want to overheat yourself."

Marinette hummed, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

Flashing her one last smile, her mother left, closing the latch behind her. Chat rose up, ready to jump back on the loft and join his now awake Princess, only to pause when he saw a lick of blond.

Interest piqued, Chat worked his way around the plants, brushing some of the leaves aside to see a poster.

Correction, poster of him.

Corrections, _posters_ of him.

It clicked.

His lady liked him.

His lady _liked_ him.

His purr returned with a vengeance.

Shelikedhimshelikedhimshelikedhimsheliked-

He jumped when a pillow hit the back of his head. Whipping around with a huge smile, he met Marinette's sleepy scowl. "Stop snooping," she scolded.

Chat teased, "You seem to really like the Agreste model."

She huffed and flopped back on her side, pulling the covers over her like that would make him go away.

Like that did little to deter him. It a great leap, Chat landed on her loft and settled down beside her. So filled with giddy energy, Chat reached out and started to knead the mound of covers, purring loudly. Marinette tried to wiggle away from him, but Chat simply followed, too happy to stop and just having to do _something_ with this giddy energy filling him.

She liked him!

She liked Adrien!

His Lady liked him!

Having enough, Marinette jerked up, pointing an angry finger at him. "Chat," she growled. But Chat's eyes weren't on her. They were on the familiar Chat Noir doll she had made. Set on it's side, somewhat tangled up in the covers.

SHE LIKED CHAT NOIR TOO.

OH HAPPY DAY!

She smacked him with a pillow. He wiggled past it, flashing her a huge beam. "Can I kiss you My Lady?"

She rolled her eyes at him, opening her mouth to deny him only, only to frown and pause, staring down at her pink gloves. Ladybug gloves were red. And she was in her room, and her mom didn't freak out about seeing Ladybug in her room. What was Chat doing in her room? How did he know that _Marinette_ was his lady?

A claw set over her gloved hand, she looked up meeting his gleaming green eyes. With a sure smile at her, she watched in stiff wonder as the transformation fell away, leaving Adrien Agreste sitting across from, smiling shyly, and having his hand resting over hers.

A lot of information flew threw Marinette's tired mind.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Adrien was in her room.

Adrien brought her home.

Adrien knew.

 _Adrien_ asked if he could kiss her.

_Adrien was Chat Noir, her beloved, trusted partner._

_And he wanted to kiss her._

Her.

Marientte Dupain-Cheng.

Tired and a little overloaded with this, Marinette's body moved on autopilot as her mind stuttered about.

Grabbing one of her biggest pillows, she smashed it up against him, sending him toppling over. Then emitting something between a whine and a squeal, she ripped her covers over her head to hide away.

All the while Adrien's, _Chat's_ , laugh filled the air.

He found her.

Her kitten actually found her.

And he couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the winter time, ladybugs slow down to hibernate, and have been known to stowaway inside homes for warmth. Marinette is no different. As a true, sleepy and cold Ladybug, she'll latch onto anything that moves. And is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING
> 
> I cannot express that enough.
> 
> Seriously you guys thank you.

Adrien kept surprising people today.

His first victims were the Dupain-Chengs. Arriving early in a coat so huge it'd be more fitting for Tom to wear, he flashed them a big smile as he asked if Marinette was still in bed. At the confirmation that she still was, he headed upstairs, humming happily as he nibbled on an offered croissant.

The second he surprised was Marinette herself. Coming into her room, he called an excited "Good morning My Princess!" to her. Which she replied with a loud unhappy groan, rolling the mass of covers at the far end of the bed, nearly out of his sight. Undeterred, Adrien raced up to join, flopping on her bed and poking at the covers. "Come on Princess it's time to get up!" he chimed.

"Noooooo."

"We got school!"

"Coooooold..."

"I came prepared!" he reassured.

Marinette shuffled about, peeking at him from under her covers, and gaping at the huge coat he had on him. "Why do you have that?" she wondered.

"I got it for you My Lady!" Adrien exclaimed, crawling closer and kissing her wrinkled nose.

"Chaton, I wear that, I won't be able to see where I"m going," she pointed out, too tired to react to the kiss. But the coat did look nice and warm. "Where did you even get that?"

"Oh I stole it from the Gorilla," Adrien said.

Marinette snorts as she flopped back down, snuggling into her sheets. Lightly, she scolds, "Mon minou, don't go stealing coats. Take it from someone who has lived a life of crime."

"Crime?" Adrien echoed with a smile, "You mean how you stole my heart?"

Marinette decided to agree, not quite sure how to tell Adrien about her phone theft habit yet. She's already sat through Alya's lecture about that.

"But really," Adrien went on, "I got this for you. To help you get around!"

She raised a brow, blinking at him.

He tapped her nose lovingly, smiling at how she blinked at the gesture. "You'll see," he cooed. His expression shifted something more serious. "But first you have to get ready! We got school today!"

She groaned and pulled the covers over head. Then growled when Adrien ripped the cover away, jumping to the floor below with said covers so she had to get up. Laughing at her curses, he sent a quick message to Nino as Marinette slowly crawled down to join him.

The third he surprised was Nino when he received a text from Adrien requesting that he takes Marinette's seat. And to just get comfortable there.

The fourth and final group he surprised had to be the whole class when he came in, wearing a coat far too big for him, and looking a bit bulkier than it should. And, was that Marinette's bag on one of his shoulders? Flashing them all a bright good morning smile, he withdrew one arm from the coat and held it open to the classroom. There was an unhappy groan from inside the coat, before Marinette shuffled into view, cringing at the light and slightly cooler air as she huddled closely to Adrien.

The whole class gaped as she uttered a sleepy greeting, letting Adrien steer her to Nino's seat.

Adrien rushed over to the other side, letting Marinette sidle up as he plucked the huge coat off, and used it as a blanket for them both. Both of them comfortable, Adrien looked eagerly on ahead, ready for today's lesson while Marinette dozed on his shoulder.

Mme Bustier gaped at him.

The whole class gaped at them in silence.

Till Chloe broke it, voicing mostly what was going through everyone's head.

"What the hell?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART!!  
> from zoe-oneesama  
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/145589125539/winter-is-really-hard-on-ladybugs-you-know-snuggle
> 
> from Chibi-Kiwi93!  
> http://imdoomed.deviantart.com/art/Adrinette-629141111  
> http://chibi-kiwi93.deviantart.com/art/Snuggle-Bug-Ch-5-630383038


End file.
